1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, a semiconductor device having such a structure that an element such as a diode, or the like and penetrating electrodes are formed to a semiconductor substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there is the semiconductor device having such a structure that the element such as the diode, or the like and penetrating electrodes are formed to the semiconductor substrate.
In Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2008-21987), such a semiconductor device is disclosed that the light emitting element is mounted on the upper surface side of the silicon substrate in which the Zener diode and the penetrating electrodes are formed and the wiring layers on the lower surface side of the silicon substrate are to be connected to the motherboard.
In Patent Literature 2 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2005-68494, it is set forth that, in the thin film transistor substrate, in order to prevent the diffusion of copper into the silicon layer from the copper wirings, the barrier conductive film made of titanium nitride, or the like is arranged under the copper wirings.
As explained in the column of the related art described later, in the case that the semiconductor device in which the Zener diode and the penetrating electrodes are formed to the silicon substrate is manufactured, the contact holes whose depth reaches the connection portions of the Zener diode are formed in the insulating layer in a state that the upper and lower surfaces of the penetrating electrodes are exposed. In this state, the natural oxide film is formed on the connection portions of the Zener diode. Therefore, the natural oxide film must be removed by the wet process prior to the formation of the wiring layers.
However, when the silicon substrate is dipped in the etching tab in a state that the penetrating electrodes (copper) are exposed, the copper is diffused from the penetrating electrodes to an etchant solution in the etching tub, and thus the Zener diode is contaminated with the copper. As a result, a deterioration of the characteristics of the Zener diode is caused, which acts as the factor for reduction of a yield of the semiconductor device.